Emociones compartidas
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) La vida tiene sus momentos, y en ocasiones... esos momentos vienen con algunas sorpresas.


_**La dedicatoria de este fanfic está dirigida a dos objetivos:**_

 _ **El primero es nuestro amigable vecino UnderrratedHero, el cual sigue siendo una inspiración para muchos (incluyéndome) en la búsqueda de crear historias nuevas y disfrutables.**_

 _ **Y el segundo es para ti, aquel lector casual que quiere disfrutar de una buena historia.**_

* * *

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "Nelauk"_

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

Era aproximadamente un cuarto pasado de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Lynn Loud finalmente comenzó a moverse desde la inconsciencia.

Incluso sin abrir los ojos, podía decir que estaba tendida sobre una cama. Aunque su cerebro se sentía tachonado con una niebla somnolienta, todavía podía distinguir su entorno lo suficientemente bien: el olor a medicamento y la sensación de un acolchado y plano cojín contra su espalda y su cabeza casi la abrumó, tanto sus labios como su rostro se fruncieron ante las incómodas condiciones del lugar en donde se encontraba, al que ni siquiera recordaba haber sido forzada a enfrentarse.

Su ceño fruncido se torció en una línea más fina cuando, de repente, el lado izquierdo superior de la cabeza palpitaba, haciendo que sintiera oleadas de dolorosas ráfagas de dolor golpeando tanto su cráneo como su cerebro.

No sólo gimió con los dientes apretados por el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, sino que también sentía una profunda y árida frustración hacia sí misma, ya que la aguda punzada de dolor recorrió su memoria y le hizo recordar exactamente la razón por la cual se encontraba en la enfermería.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, aunque aún así supuso que alguien (quizás su entrenador) debió haberla llevado hasta allí después de que se desmayara.

En su mente, "desmayarse" era un término más benigno para describir el gran desliz que había cometido, una caída literal de la gracia que le valió tanto el moretón palpitante en su cabeza como el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida.

Enfrente de todo su equipo de béisbol.

Enfrente de él.

Pero, principalmente... todo fue, en parte, a causa de él.

De nuevo, se encontró lanzando un fuerte quejido, esta vez por el tormento de la humillación mientras el recuerdo de su vergüenza se abría paso en su cabeza, agravando la carga de dolor que ya estaba sufriendo. Ella no se quejaría si la tierra debajo de ella simplemente decidiera tragársela, pues ella pensaba que no había forma de que Francisco no pensara que ahora era una idiota total.

¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar alguien de una chica que no podía hacer algo tan simple como correr hacia la segunda base mientras saludaba a su chico soñado (y resistiéndose a todas las mariposas en sus entrañas por el saludo que le devolvió) sin tropezar con sus propios pies y estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo?

De acuerdo, quizás sólo el proceso no fue tan simple, especialmente cuando todo lo que necesitó fue un destello de su sonrisa juvenil para hacer que su corazón latiera rápido y que su mente navegara a través de las nubes, pero... ¡se supone que es mejor que eso! Se supone que la capitana de un equipo debe de ser una jugadora compuesta y confiable, no una despistada o una tonta que está loca por los chicos y que no puede andar ni un segundo sin tropezarse durante la práctica después de la escuela.

Para este punto, Lynn sabía que podía soportar el dolor lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos, pero los mantuvo cerrados de todos modos. Era un anhelo en el mejor de los casos, y pura estupidez en el peor de los casos, pero quizá si mantenía los ojos cerrados, el mundo bloqueado de su vista inmediata, todo lo que la rodeaba desaparecería por completo; creía que sólo así no estaría más en esa realidad donde, sin dudas, sería considerada como la mayor perdedora de Royal Woods y el hazmerreír de todo su equipo. Incluso estaría dispuesta a pensar que era más plausible que fue una práctica en vano, pero Lynn se dejó a sucumbir a una noción tan infantil de todos modos.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la idea de que el mundo se convirtiera en nada más que un vacío en blanco así de fácil se volviera aburrida, pues meditar en la perspectiva de nada más que su existencia era algo que rápidamente descubrió que era un conjunto de circunstancias sombrías en las que solo Lucy podía pensar con tal cariño y reverencia... cosa que no iba con su estilo de vida, simplemente no toleraba esa idea.

Y así, pasaron más minutos en silencio mientras Lynn permitía encontrar paz dentro de sí misma con lo que era real y posible. Pensó estar en la salvedad de su hogar y en cómo había algunos _chilidogs_ sobrantes que nunca dejaban de enviar sus papilas gustativas a un plano celestial. La experiencia se amplificaría con el sabor añadido del sabor efervescente y ácido de una buena gaseosa con sabor a cereza que mantuvo escondida en la esquina de la nevera.

 _"¡Buena suerte para encontrarla, Lana!"_

Ahh... en verdad, eso le sonaba como un buen momento: el simple placer de meterse en la comodidad de su habitación sin preocuparse por el mundo; no podía imaginar nada más apropiado, ni siquiera podría preocuparse por la opinión que Francisco tenía sobre ella, no iba a dejar que eso se interfiriera en su camino hacia esa pequeña porción del Paraíso por mucho tiempo...

Lamentablemente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus oídos se enfocaran en el sonoro clic de la puerta, seguido por el lento y audible crujido de su cautelosa abertura.

Los ojos de Lynn rodaron bajo sus párpados, cayendo rápidamente en la desesperación.

" _Genial, justo lo que necesitaba."_

Aminoró su respiración, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir que estaba dormida. Tal vez la enfermera de la escuela había regresado de una de sus inmemorialmente largas pausas para almorzar y venía a ver cómo estaba, y quizá uno de sus compañeros de equipo o su entrenador estaba pasando por allí para ver cómo se encontraba en estos momentos...

" _Ahh... y, como si esto fuera poco, creo que también quieren agradecerme por haberlos hecho reír por mi estúpido espectáculo."_

De cualquier manera, lo último que Lynn quería eran visitas, ya sea que vinieran a compadecerla, la atendieran o inclusive se burlasen de ella en broma, todo sonaba como un ataque contra su orgullo. Después de que el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente como para dejarla salir sin mucha dificultad del lugar, solo quería ir a casa, comer comida grasosa y hacer todo lo posible para dejar todo este día atrás antes de tener que enfrentar inevitablemente a su equipo (más específicamente a Francisco) otra vez.

Y aún así... no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre quién podría ser.

Después de que la puerta terminó de crujir, el sonido de un par de pasos solitarios, golpeando levemente y en silencio contra el suelo de baldosas, solo creció en volumen cuando el visitante se acercó lentamente a ella...

Lynn se atrevió a abrir los ojos en una pequeña fracción de segundo una vez que el ruido se detuvo, haciendo que la luz se filtrara a través de las rendijas de su campo visual. Sobra decir que la iluminación de la habitación hacía difícil discernir a su visitante, pero aún podía distinguir la negrura alrededor de donde pensaba que la cabeza de la persona lógicamente estaría.

En un segundo, esa mancha borrosa y negra se volvió más concentrada, y lo que antes era borroso se volvió un poco más claro, logrando distinguir ahora a unos delgados y sedosos mechones recogidos en un pequeño corte, rematados con un pequeño copete que Lynn pensó que se parecía un poco a la verde y frondosa parte superior de una zanahoria. Que en realidad, e incluso ella se atrevería a decirlo, era lindo...

...

...

...

" _¡Ay, no!"_

En ese momento, el corazón de Lynn se hundió, con el pánico apoderándose de sus venas, junto con la sangre que rápidamente corría a sus mejillas. Solo había una persona que podría hacerla pensar de esa manera, y que él estaba solo a un pie de su lado de la cama adormeció el dolor que residía en su cráneo, haciendo que sus nervios comenzaran a temblar como si fueran de gelatina, nublando su juicio y alejando el buen consejo de "quedarse quieta" a favor de una respuesta instintiva y temerosa.

Gritar.

Y eso sucedió. Lynn gritó mientras que se echaba hacia atrás, pero su escape ciego y apresurado se detuvo tan pronto como su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Sus pulmones solo le permitieron hiperventilarse, pero las generosas dosis de oxígeno no nutrieron su cerebro lo suficiente como para permitirle hacer otra cosa que inhalar y exhalar a un ritmo rápido, puesto que sus ojos engrandecidos sólo captaron a un chico... ¡era su chico soñado!

Por su parte, Francisco comenzó a mirarla al mismo nivel de pánico como el de ella, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba y, para la sorpresiva comodidad del corazón palpitante de Lynn, agarrarla por los hombros mientras intentaba calmarla.

‒ ¡Oye, oye, oye, tranquilízate, Lynn! ‒ exclamó un Francisco intranquilo.

Incluso con su reacción previa que sugería que un Francisco próximo a su cara empeoraría más las cosas, Lynn se tranquilizó de una manera lenta pero segura: su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal y sus ojos ya no tenían el tamaño equivalente a unos _frisbees_... y quizás esto se debía principalmente a lo que él estaba haciendo: adoptando una postura de rodillas sobre la superficie de la cama, el chico la miraba con ojos implorantes mientras sostenía suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

‒ Por favor... cálmate. ‒ exclamó de nuevo, con un tono de voz más consolador.

El romance no era algo que frecuentara la mente de Lynn, ya que sentía un nivel considerable de fatiga cada vez que veía a Lori y a Bobby juntos la mayoría de las veces, o alguna otra pareja que, de una manera indirecta, derrochara a un nivel enfermizo sus muestras de afecto enfrente de sus narices, haciéndole que le recordaran lo difícil que le resultaba congeniar con la mayoría de los chicos, quienes siempre la excluían de sus actividades dado a sus intrépidas pero cerriles aptitudes deportivas.

A pesar de ello, aquel chico con que en estos momentos estaba con él cara a cara en una habitación casi aislada de todo el mundo, siempre tenía o hacía algo que ella siempre pensara inevitablemente en un escenario completamente distinto a su entorno deportivo, uno en donde podría compartir un tiempo más relajado o más romántico junto a él, tal y como lo ponían algunas películas... y eso la obligaba a mantenerse alejado de él la mayoría del tiempo, pues simplemente no lograba entablar una conversación normal sin que comenzara a divagar.

No obstante, una vez ocurrió un evento que implicaba a unas misteriosas cartas de amor, el cual terminó involucrándola y a sus demás hermanos en la búsqueda del remitente, pero que al final resultó que no era más que un juego entre sus padres. Aún así, dicha experiencia hizo que se atreviera a hacer algo que ni siquiera ella se habría imaginado alguna vez: mandarle una carta de amor secreta a su chico.

Tan sólo esperaba que eso, aunado a las posteriores salidas amistosas que tuvo junto con él después, lo ayudara a entender que ella quería ser correspondida... tristemente, eso nunca llegó. Pasaron unos días y, a pesar de que ambos mantenían una estrecha y afable relación como la que tenía con Lincoln, no hubo efecto alguno en lo que respectaba a ese asunto, siempre ansiando una suave caricia o un beso de su parte.

Ahora, más que nunca, ella era testigo de que él intentaba acallarla poco a poco masajeando sus hombros con sus pulgares, y el único factor que jugaba en contra de su voluntad para retener cierta compostura, la indiferencia casual hacia el chico que ha estado en el centro de sus sueños más queridos, era el sonrojo que se negaba rotundamente a desaparecer de sus mejillas.

Por esta razón, en un intento por evitar caer absorta en el mero y casi onírico pensamiento de que él la estaba tocando con una genuina preocupación hacia su persona, ella apartó los ojos de su profunda mirada color marrón y encontró el movimiento para ser útil.

De todos modos, fue algo.

‒ ¿Estás bien ahora? ‒ preguntó Francisco, adoptando un tono de voz algo apagado, y terminando su pregunta con una ligera sonrisa.

A su pesar, Lynn no pudo evitar reírse a sí misma, aunque su respuesta fue casi tan reservada como ella esperaba.

‒ Ah... sí. Estoy bien.

Aquí, Francisco procedió a retirar sus manos de los hombros de Lynn, quien sintió un cosquilleo en la base de su espina dorsal mientras sentía de nuevo aquellos dedos ajenos rozando suavemente sus hombros, y tal meneo nervioso hizo que el chico sintiera que había cometido un disparate contra su mejor amiga.

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo un Francisco apenado, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, sus labios formando una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. ‒ No quise asustarte así.

Lynn pensó en negar con la cabeza, pero cedió tal acción cuando el leve pinchazo de su magulladura volvió a carcomerla y detuvo sus movimientos. En cambio, se conformó con decirle que estaba bien, y que no tenía que preocuparse por ella.

En una forma tan discordante de ella, ninguna de sus palabras que le dijo conllevaba la confianza por la que era conocida, aunado que se arrimara sus rodillas contra su pecho con sus manos y que adoptara un tono de voz abyecto mientras le replicaba, hizo que Francisco no pudiera evitar notar su inseguridad.

‒ ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ‒ preguntó el chico, mientas que miraba por encima de su moretón. ‒ Te diste un golpe bastante duro.

Incluso sin mirarlo directamente, Lynn podía sentir sus ojos persistentes sobre su cabeza. Ella se encogió ante la idea plausible de que él la mirara con jovial burla, del tipo que llevaba una mota de verdad detrás del sentimiento, incluso si las palabras y su tono de voz no estaban destinados a ser maliciosos.

Y pronto, la inseguridad dio paso a una chispa de indignación. Lynn no iba a estar dispuesta a aguantarlo si no se deslindara de sus bromitas, por lo que ella se volteó agresivamente y comenzó a hablar de la misma forma.

‒ ¡Ya te dije que sí! ‒ exclamó ella, mientras se levantaba intempestivamente de su posición fetal presionando sus pies con mucha intensidad contra la cama, al mismo tiempo que hizo que el muchacho se asustara un poco y se retirara inmediatamente de la cama.

Lynn iba comenzar a decir otra cosa, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo agresivamente a la defensiva, como si estuviera dispuesta a interpretar la declaración de Francisco como un desaire contra ella. Y por si las cosas no se pusieran peores, la molestia que abundaba su mente fue reemplazada por la ignominia cuando vio la cara perturbada de Francisco, como si él le estuviera implorando nuevamente que se tranquilizara.

En eso, su cabeza se inclinó avergonzada ante su imprudencia, al mismo tiempo que lentamente procedía a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

‒ Lo siento ‒ exclamó, usando un tono de voz taciturno. ‒ Olvida que dije algo, ¿sí?

El incómodo silencio que siguió no pudo haber sido más convincente; como si su cerebro estuviera trabajando en piloto automático, Lynn levantó la cabeza y, una vez más, tuvo contacto visual con Francisco, quien no paraba de mirarla con mucha cautela, casi rozando en la clemencia.

Después de eso, mentalmente luchó por la transición perfecta hacia una avenida menos incómoda para la conversación; preguntarle la razón de por qué estaba haciendo aquí indudablemente parecería grosero y conflictivo, incluso si su inexplicable presencia suplicara por una respuesta para una pregunta incómoda. Afortunadamente, el remedio de su problema, al menos uno en el que valía la pena apoyarse, llegó cuando vio una mancha húmeda en su camisa.

‒ Entonces, ahh... debe estar lloviendo bastante fuerte allá fuera, ¿eh? ‒ preguntó Lynn, con los labios entrecerrados en una sonrisa forzada.

Basta decir que Francisco arqueó una ceja.

‒ ¿Disculpa? ‒ preguntó de manera distraída.

Y así como así, la tontería de su diversión se volvió clara como el cristal. Aunque la enfermería no tenía el lujo de una ventana, para tener una visión conveniente del clima del exterior, el hecho era que el pronóstico siempre era un factor importante cuando se decidió realizar la práctica de béisbol... ellos ni siquiera estarían aquí en primer lugar si la lluvia fuera inevitable.

Pero en lugar de renunciar a su error directamente, Lynn eligió hacerlo de forma pasiva, con la esperanza de que su tontería se llevara a cabo sin problemas con él.

‒ Quiero decir... ‒ comenzó Lynn, con un encogimiento de hombros tímido. ‒ Solo asumí que llovía debido a esa pequeña mancha húmeda en tu hombro. Eso es todo.

‒ ¡Oh! ¿Eso? ‒ respondió Francisco, sin mirarlo. ‒ En realidad no es agua de lluvia. Es tu baba.

Ante tal respuesta, el cuerpo de Lynn se puso rígido, sus extremidades se quedaron muy congeladas por la petrificación. Toda su cara floreció en el más puro color escarlata, justo cuando su ojo izquierdo comenzó a crisparse y su boca se abrió como una palanca. Por su parte, Francisco, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado por la reacción de Lynn, pensó que era mejor explicarse ante la chica indiscutiblemente avergonzada e inquisitiva.

‒ Verás... después de que te desmayaras, te cargué hasta aquí a mis espaldas. ‒ explicó Francisco. ‒ Mientras lo hacía, tú... eh... me babeaste un poco.

Sobra decir que esa explicación hizo que Lynn bajara la cabeza de manera inmediata, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y comenzando a gemir como una clara señal de mortificación autoinfligida, pensando que eso sería suficiente para borrar ese incidente en que su última infracción contra su dignidad no había sucedido.

‒ ¡Pe-Pero fue solo un poco! ¡No es gran cosa, lo juro! ‒ exclamó un Francisco preocupado.

A estas alturas, el chico ya estaba en plan insistente, haciéndole saber con su voz intranquila que todo estaba bien, todo en un intento por comunicarse con Lynn.

Pero fue en vano. Lynn ya no tenía oídos ante lo que Francisco tenía que decirle al respecto, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era el deseo de que la tierra se la tragara por completo. Si el hecho de que babeara por tener la completa atención de su chico soñado no fuera suficiente, tuvo que meter la pata al babear encima de él.

La chica no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir plañendo, y no fue hasta que sintió que él le acariciaba sus hombros con las manos otra vez, que su temor y ansiedad comenzaban a menguar; sintió que se apoyaba levemente en su tacto tranquilizador, y se sintió más aliviada de la forma en que Francisco no pareció darse cuenta o de que simplemente no le importaba.

‒ Lynn... en verdad, está bien. ‒ dijo Francisco. ‒ No me importa. Somos compañeros de equipo; cuidar de cada uno es lo que hacemos.

Esas palabras, tan tiernas y bien intencionadas como sonaban, no pudieron levantar mucho el ánimo de Lynn. Ella ya no estaba atrapada en un nerviosismo agobiante, pero todavía estaba un poco descorazonada.

Aun así, ella apartó sus manos de su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente, quien aún se encontraba justo enfrente de su campo visual pero que ahora estaba apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo para estar a su altura, haciendo que lograra ver su mirada compasiva cruzándose con la suya.

Aunque la deportista vio que la expresión de Francisco carecía de cualquier reprimenda, ella no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco abatida: le había causado tantos problemas, y todo porque no podía controlar sus mayores anhelos.

‒ Oye... hablando de compañeros de equipo, ¿cómo están los demás? ‒ preguntó una Lynn ansiosa.

Ella esperaba oír que estaban bien, a pesar de que probablemente todos pensaban menos de ella.

‒ Todos están bien. Después de tu accidente, la práctica fue cancelada. El entrenador necesitaba que alguien velara por ti, así que accedí a quedarme para cuidar de ti.

De nuevo, esa sensación de fracaso y vergüenza, una mezcla tan fría y amarga que estaba chocando contra su lengua, hizo que ella bajara la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de congoja. No podía recordar la última vez que una práctica deportiva tuviese que ser acortada por factores de causa mayor, pero el que sintiera que todo fue su culpa no ayudó a su maltratada conciencia.

‒ Lo siento ‒ dijo ella, entonando un tono de voz muy apenado.

Tras esto, Francisco simplemente volvió a acariciar sus hombros con ambas manos, cosa que hizo que llamara su atención y viera que él le estaba sonriendo; sin dudas, ese era un gesto que Lynn siempre consideró como la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto... pero también pensó que estaba malgastándola en ella, dadas las circunstancias estúpidas que había implantado.

‒ Está bien. Es como dije, se supone que debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro. ‒ explicó, de manera lenitiva.

Francisco simplemente pensó que cosas como éstas serían suficientes para aplacar a alguien quien tiene conflictos con alguien cercano, pues el consuelo entre conocidos era algo común viniendo de verdaderas familias... tristemente, ese no era el caso de Lynn con respecto a su equipo de béisbol.

A diferencia de la mayoría de su familia, Lynn era alguien quien se tomaba los errores como algo muy serio. Ella era una deportista muy experimentada, pero muy orgullosa de sí misma. Quizás ella se tomaba muy mal cada derrota ocasional que le ocurría, pero eso era más que un incentivo suficiente para prepararse y ser mejor para la próxima.

Sin embargo, lo que pasaba era que estaba lidiando con un error que consideraba como algo insensato, pues sentía que el haberse resbalado y golpeado no habría sido más que un infeliz accidente de no ser porque fue ella quien no estaba consciente de su entorno, asunto que de por sí le era tan insípido de asimilar.

Es por esta razón que Lynn apeló las intenciones de su compañero de equipo, quien estaba asegurándole que todo estaba bien, con un mero y errático meneo de su cabeza.

‒ Pero yo soy la capitana del equipo. Se supone que todos ustedes deben contar conmigo, depender de mí. ¿De qué me sirve ser buena en lo que soy si me interpongo en la práctica convirtiéndome en una gran bufona? ‒ exclamó ella, con algo de enjundia mientras que lo miraba con la misma intensidad negativa que sentía. ‒ Honestamente, no culparía a ninguno de ustedes por... reírse de mí... Después de todo, fui bastante estúpida allí.

Tan pronto como exhaló esas sombrías palabras, la deportista nuevamente se dejó llevar por su propia pesadumbre al dejar salir una risa autocrítica muy apagada, para posteriormente dar lugar a unos sollozos entrecortados pero intensos, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza caía colgando de su propio cuerpo.

Tal era su preocupación por ello que no podía profundizar más acerca de qué significaba para ella verse bien y ser confiable con tal de que él la entendiera, y todo para que sencillamente no le contara lo mucho que le importaba tenerlo cerca, siendo tanto su amigo como su compañero.

Lynn esperaba reunir coraje suficiente para hacerle saber su amor por él algún día con sus propias palabras (no en forma de una carta de amor anónima) sin el temor del rechazo, pero solo cuando fuera el momento adecuado... pero esta vez, ciertamente no era el momento, ya que estaba bastante segura de que, incluso en su bondad reflejada tanto en su expresión como en sus acciones, Francisco no podía verla de una manera respetuosa.

Poco a poco muchos de los sollozos que emitía se fueron apagados conforme ella sentía de nuevo las suaves y cálidas manos de su compañero rozándola, pero más importante aún podía sentir cierta... tibieza alrededor su cuello y cierto afecto retozando un poco sobre su espalda, y casi se sobresalta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La visión que la chica estaba presenciando de por sí era algo casi onírico...

Francisco la estaba abrazando, y al mismo ritmo que sentía sus manos masajeando lentamente su espalda podía sentir el calor de su propia respiración correteando a través de su cuello, como si él estuviera tratando de obtener una señal precisa de cómo era su verdadera esencia, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo recorriendo por su piel.

Para ella, ese conjunto de sensaciones no era exactamente un enigma, pues sentía lo mismo debido a que su hermano menor siempre intervenía en su desasosiego cada vez que él podía.

Lynn no era una persona que cargaba con un aura desalentadora, ese comportamiento era más común en su hermana y compañera de cuarto: Lucy, la cual siempre tenía una inclinación hacia la corriente gótica y el ocultismo. Pero eso no significaba que, de vez en cuando, Lynn tenía momentos muy delicados en los que implicaba una lesión o herida originada por sus actividades deportivas, o rara vez tenía ocasiones en que sufría alguna derrota que no podía asimilar en lo más mínimo, y era en esas coyunturas en donde Lincoln intervenía.

No sabía si era producto de la experiencia, o porque simplemente él sentía la obligación de hacerlo, pero su hermano menor siempre tenía un talento inusualmente asombroso para que ella y sus demás hermanas se sintieran mejor, tanto física como emocionalmente.

No obstante, no era Lincoln, sino alguien externo a su familia quien estaba suministrándole esa clase de cuidado, y el hecho de que ese alguien no era nadie más que su chico soñado, simplemente hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera briosa, quedándose completamente desconcertada una vez más por ello.

Por su parte, una vez que se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba más o menos tranquila, Francisco decidió tomar acciones inquisitivas al respecto.

‒ ¿En serio crees que seríamos capaces de hacerte eso? ‒ preguntó, hablándole en un tono susurrante y un poco turbador directamente al oído.

De todas las cosas que harían temblar a Lynn, nunca imaginó que sería algo tan simple como una leve repulsa de nueve palabras. Sin embargo, su simple y genuina frase le decía mucho de su recién descubierta capacidad de reconfortar, y Lynn esbozó una suave sonrisa de alivio cuando escuchó eso.

‒ ¿Quieres decir que... no piensas que soy una boba? ‒ preguntó ella,

Fue ahí donde, emitiendo un resoplido ocurrente, Francisco se apartó del abrazo para ponerse de pie y proceder a expresar su alegato con mucho brío.

‒ ¿Tú? ¿Una boba? Por favor, estamos hablando de Lynn Loud. La misma Lynn Loud que obtuvo el promedio de bateo más alto en nuestra escuela en doce años, la misma Lynn Loud está a solo quince bases robadas de romper el récord histórico de nuestra escuela, y la misma Lynn Loud que nos ayudó a obtener nuestro mejor récord esta temporada. No hay forma de que alguien con ese tipo de representante pueda ser un bobo.

Otro rubor brillante iluminó el rostro de Lynn, pero esta vez fue por todos los halagos que estaba recibiendo. Quizás en el pasado ella había recibido tantos cumplidos por su destreza en varios deportes, que podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso; pero siendo Francisco quien dio toda esa loa, ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír de manera tímida, incluso cuando sus elogios continuaron, al mismo ritmo que volvía a apoyarse en el suelo para estar a la altura de su mirada y apoyar nuevamente una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

‒ Y además de eso, eres una capitana increíble, el resto de nosotros no podemos imaginar a nuestro equipo sin ti. Es por eso que todos decidimos dejarlo por hoy; ni siquiera vamos a pensar en practicar hasta que estés lista y puedas regresar.

Incluso a la luz de su grave falta de buen juicio, el remordimiento no pudo superar a Lynn. No solo se había asegurado de que su equipo no la despreciara, sino que este evento que ahora estaba experimentando era una prueba de que Francisco tenía una opinión tan excelsa de ella...

Indudablemente, éste era un logro más de su vida que atesoró y que ahora tendría cerca de su corazón.

‒ Gracias ‒ dijo Lynn, cuando la mano de Francisco dejó su hombro. ‒ Prometo que seré buena para el día de mañana.

Ella no dijo esas palabras con un optimismo ciego; realmente ya se sentía mejor y su moretón, aunque aún seguía presente en su frente, ya lo sentía muy activo. Casi sintió que su sonrisa se alargó ante la idea de que fue Francisco fuera quien la ayudara, tranquilizando todos sus problemas.

‒ Me alegra oírlo ‒ respondió Francisco, quien tomó un lugar junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

Otro respiro de silencio continuó después de eso, pero a Lynn no le importó ni un poco. Si ella se salía con la suya, podría quedarse sentada aquí con Francisco el resto de la tarde. Ella siempre fue una chica de placeres simples, y solo estar con él era suficiente para mantener su contenido. Además, siempre podía echarle rápidas miradas a su lindo rostro, esperando que él no la atrapara.

Pero, tan pronto como se produjo, el silencio se detuvo bruscamente cuando Francisco se levantó de repente gritando:

‒ ¡Diablos!

Lynn se puso rígida al presenciar su conmoción, pero más importante aún, su expresión de pasmo.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒ preguntó ella, un poco perturbada.

En lugar de decirle algo a ella, Francisco bajó la vista al suelo y suspiró ante lo que encontró tendido a un lado de sus pies. Al dirigirse hacia la fuente de su sobresalto, se inclinó y tomó una bolsa de plástico llena de agua fría, pellizcando la parte superior de su nariz con sus dedos en el proceso.

‒ Esto es lo que pasa... ‒ se quejó, al volverse hacia ella mientras le enseñaba el susodicho objeto en su mano. ‒ Creo que esto es lo que obtengo por hablar tanto; me olvidé de que la razón principal por la que vine aquí fue para darte esta bolsa de hielo para tu cabeza. Lamento mucho esto.

Lynn tuvo que sofocar una risita tras ver la expresión abatida de su acompañante; no era como si su agitación fuera divertida, pero sí lo hizo cuando notó la implicación de que él pensaba que ella dependía tanto de una bolsa de hielo.

‒ Oye, no importa. Siempre puedo conseguir una bolsa de hielo cuando llegue a casa ‒ explicó una Lynn distendida. ‒ Además, no puedo permitir que me consientas demasiado. Ya hiciste más que suficiente.

Tras escuchar ese tono de voz sosegado proviniendo de Lynn, Francisco no pudo haber pedido una respuesta más que satisfactoria. No conocía muy bien a su compañera de manera íntima, pero sabía, y a la vez sentía, que como su mejor amigo tenía la tarea de ver que se sintiera bien, pues comprendía que estaba tratando con una chica... y una muy especial.

Tal vez tenía en cuenta que Lynn era una chica que poseía un carácter singular ante los deportes, pero también había conocido de manera reciente un lado mucho más ameno y amigable de su persona por medio de todos esos momentos que compartieron cada vez que convivían, ya sea después de una práctica o en una que otra cierta ocasión... y ese lado afable implicaba precisamente un nuevo panorama para el muchacho, uno en el cual quería ser partícipe para conocerla más a fondo.

Por esa razón, al ver que ella había retomado su actitud consuetudinaria, decidió dirigir la conversación respecto a un suceso que le había ocurrido con anterioridad.

‒ Bueno... eh... en ese caso... eh... no... No te... ah...

En este punto, Francisco no dejaba de divagar constantemente su mirada entre su compañera y algún otro elemento de la habitación.

El asunto que quería tratar era algo engorroso, y a pesar de que a veces eran confidentes entre ellos, sentía que incluso teniendo a su mejor amiga involucrada en eso hacía que no dejara de cuestionarse si debía emprender tal rumbo, por lo que fue algo inevitable que su cara fuera adquiriendo un tono rosado debido a su vacilación, haciendo que Lynn comenzara a preguntarse a dónde iba con esto.

‒... ¿no te importa si me vuelvo un poco egoísta?

‒ ¿Sobre qué? ‒ preguntó Lynn, notando cómo su rubor se intensificó inmediatamente después de que le replicara.

Francisco comenzó a barajar un pie adelante y atrás mientras que sus ojos nuevamente se movían alrededor de la habitación... hasta que finalmente se detuvo mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo.

‒ Verás, el asunto es que recibí una carta de amor hace unas semanas...

Tras escuchar eso, el corazón de Lynn se apretó cuando una punzada de nerviosismo se apoderó de su pecho, y se intensificó más cuando la mirada insensiva del muchacho procedió a dirigirse a la suya.

‒ He tenido la intención de preguntarte esto, pero... no la escribiste, ¿verdad?

Lynn no pudo evitar tragar saliva, sin creer en lo que sus oídos habían captado ni en lo conflictiva que se sentía al respecto.

Por un lado, estaba aliviada debido a que Francisco parecía haber armado todo por sí solo. No estaba en contra de la idea de confesarse a él ni a nada, pero ya no se sentía sumergida bajo la aplastante preocupación de decidir la mejor manera de decir todo lo que escuchaba en voz alta.

Por otro lado, eso la hizo cuestionarse cuánto significaba para él este descubrimiento. Claro, tenía las mejillas rosadas, pero eso podría haber significado casi cualquier cosa. Tan sólo esperaba que la carta fuera por lo menos algo entrañable para él.

Tras dejar de realizar las mismas acciones que su compañero cuando estaba conflictivo consigo mismo, Lynn procedió a dirigirse a su compañero con una pregunta.

‒ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ‒ preguntó Lynn, con toda su cara teñida de rojo.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de Lynn hizo que curiosamente los ojos de Francisco se agrandaran.

‒ Ah... De hecho, nunca supe que realmente fueras tú. ‒ explicó un Francisco desconcertado, con sus palabras casi titubeando en un balbuceo. ‒ Yo-yo solo estaba tratando de suponer algo.

A pesar de que inconscientemente había arrasado con su anonimato, Lynn no era ajena a ese sentimiento. Ella ya estaba en la mentalidad de que Francisco había averiguado las cosas por su cuenta, por lo que el hecho de que realmente se había reducido a eso era tan difícil como la tierra se había hecho añicos como se había imaginado. De todos modos, no podía simplemente dejar a una cierta curiosidad colgando en el aire; ella llegaría al fondo del asunto, ya sea que Francisco hiciera el primer movimiento o no.

‒ Pero espera, ¿por qué hiciste una suposición conmigo en primer lugar? ‒ preguntó Lynn, señalándose a sí misma para enfatizar.

En eso, Francisco procedió a rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano derecha y a sonreír tímidamente, todo mientras desviaba la mirada por un momento y, al mismo tiempo, procedía a acercarse y tomar un asiento junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

‒ Es que... yo... eh... yo estaba... ah... es que realmente esperaba que... la carta viniera de ti. ‒ explicó un Francisco apenado.

Fue en ese momento en que Lynn experimentó una sensación de mareo y euforia empezando a bombear desde su pecho. En efecto, la chica no estaba preparada para el chispazo de emociones fuertes que acababa de caer sobre ella.

‒ ¿E-E-En serio? ‒ preguntó ella, también ahogada por la sorpresa para vocalizar su incredulidad a un volumen mayor.

‒ Sí ‒ declaró un Francisco ufano, deleitándose con lo feliz que estaba después de escuchar eso, para posteriormente desviar hacia la nada para expresar su posterior perorata. ‒ Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de ti? Eres una jugadora de béisbol muy tenaz, siempre estás motivada y centrada en tus objetivos, y te ves... como alguien que... sabe cómo pasar un buen rato.

Él tomó una pequeña pausa para enviarle una sonrisa más que jubilosa.

‒ Y... eso... sólo ayuda que te veas realmente linda.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

‒ Igualmente.

Lynn estaba radiante de oreja a oreja, feliz de que de todo lo que le hubiera pasado hoy, debido a su desliz reciente, su tarde fuera coronada con el conocimiento supremamente satisfactorio de que los sentimientos que tenía por Francisco eran mutuos, y que estaba dispuesto a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Aún había mucho acerca de Francisco que no sabía, pero estaba segura de que aún había muchas cosas que amar de él.

Aún así, pensó que era mejor obtener la mayor seguridad de que él pensaba en comprometerse de la misma manera.

‒ Entonces... te gusto... ‒ dijo una Lynn parsimoniosa.

Francisco asintió.

‒... y me gustas ‒ terminó, ganándose otro asentimiento por parte del muchacho.

‒ Esto significa que... ¿quieres ser mi... ya sabes... mi novio? ‒ preguntó una Lynn algo apocada.

‒ ¡Sí!

Sobra decir que Lynn reaccionó tanto sorprendida como entretenida por la respuesta entusiasta de Francisco, el cual no tuvo empacho de hacerle saber cuán conmovido estaba por su afirmación. Esa reacción de por sí presionó a Francisco para que intentara retractarse de su respuesta burbujeante al poner una expresión de desinterés artificial, haciendo que ella soltara algunas risas como respuesta a eso.

‒ Quiero decir, ahh... claro. Sí, eso... suena genial ‒ dijo, volviendo a divagar con la mirada.

Sin embargo, el gesto irresoluto de Francisco se desvaneció en el instante en que Lynn se acercó a él y le peinó el pelo. Por su parte, el chico, al sentir las manos de su novia pasando de su pelo, no hizo más que empezar a sentir un ligero cosquilleo por dentro, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo tocado por agua fría.

Para cuando ambos jóvenes sellaron sus ojos entre sí, ambos sabían que la suerte estaba echada, ya había dado un paso del cual no podría retractarse. Para bien o para mal, la verdad había sido descubierta, sus sentimientos expuestos, recibidos y correspondidos. Si esta se trataba de la mejor decisión de su vida o de su peor error, ellos no lo sabían. Lo único que sabían es que no había nada de mentira en el hecho de que la persona que tenía enfrente suyo era muy especial y que, si bien no estaba seguro de si era amor o no, era un sentimiento definitivamente intenso del cual ambos dudaban arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

A pesar de que permanecieron así por lo que sintieron como un largo rato, en el cual no dejaban de mirarse detenidamente, con una sonrisa exultante marcada en sus propios rostros, con Francisco sintiendo oleadas de éxtasis con cada caricia que le propinaba Lynn en su cabello, la realidad se encargó se interrumpirlos cuando el chico sintió y escuchó a su estómago gruñir.

De por sí la realidad era algo chocante para todos, pero el hecho de que cuando el hambre se junta con las ganas de comer, el chico, siendo testigo de la sensación de que ella procedía a alejar su mano delicada de su área capilar, se sintió mal cuando Lynn tuvo que moverse, separando su vista apenas lo suficiente de la suya como para poder recuperarse de su propia resaca emocional.

Sobra decir que ese pequeño e insignificante instante hizo sentir un repentino percance de desazón para ella, y un tremendo desprecio por su preponderante estómago para Francisco, quien procedió a apretar y presionar el puño derecho contra su pierna mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido en dirección hacia el suelo.

Aún así, Lynn no quería que algo impúdico de parte de la realidad volviera a hacer de las suyas, así que una vez que estuvo decidida sobre lo que quería hacer a continuación, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hablarle al resentido chico:

‒ Oye...

El tono indulgente en la voz de Lynn hizo que Francisco reaccionara de inmediato, y al ver que se encontraba de pie, el muchacho rápidamente se apartó de la cama para estar a su altura.

‒ ¿...Sí? ‒ preguntó él, de manera caritativa.

‒ Hay una tienda de comestibles a pocas cuadras de aquí. ¿Te gustaría que salgamos de aquí y comamos un sándwich?

Lynn se rió entre dientes cuando Francisco parecía estar a punto de babear simplemente por escuchar su sugerencia.

‒ ¡Claro que sí! ‒ exclamó Francisco, retornando de nuevo su expresión de alegría. ‒ ¡No puedo negarles su salsa de ternera y su salsa tzatziki!

En un movimiento en el que Lynn casi se derrite, su novio entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Aunque casi se desmaya por la sensación de su mano agarrando la de ella mientras le sonreía de manera condescendiente, todavía estaba de humor para una pequeña travesura.

‒ Genial ‒ dijo Lynn, mientras ambos salían por la puerta. ‒ Supongo que eso significa que estás pagando por mí.

Francisco se rió entre dientes ante la insinuación de su pareja, aceptando ese pequeño revés mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Para cuando la pareja salió de la oficina de la enfermera, dirigiéndose a la escalera que los dejaba en el primer piso, Francisco estuvo consciente de que el brazo de Lynn estaba enganchado al suyo, haciéndole como si la estuviera sujetando al igual como la dama de honor de un evento social; eso junto con la primera broma que intercambiaron al salir de la enfermería, el chico terminó con otra oportunidad en mente para realizar otra jugarreta.

‒ ¿Acaso no acabas de decirme que no debería estar mimándote tanto?

Ante eso, Lynn se rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

‒ Ah, pero eso fue antes de convertirme en tu novia.

Con eso, los dos continuaron mostrando al mundo el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro mientras se divertían alegremente, sin pensar demasiado en los estudiantes y la facultad con que los miraban mientras caminaban.

A pesar de que todo eso sucedía, Lynn tuvo que admitir que sostener el brazo de Francisco así era cien veces mejor que hacerlo brevemente con un batido.

Ya no sentía que estaba destinada a estar soñando despierta con él por toda su vida, porque, por primera vez, pudo ver que tanto él como ella tenían... emociones compartidas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Antes de partir, si me lo permiten, quisiera decirles que les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación.**

 **De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil, en especial con dos que realmente me costaron trabajo traducir y adaptarlas a nuestro idioma, la cuales se titulan como "Presunto inocente" y "** _ **Not a Loud**_ **: Final Extendido".**


End file.
